Les dés étaient pipés
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Le temps d'un procès à New York, Alicia et Kalinda partagent une chambre d'hôtel…


**Titre original : The dice were loaded from the start**

**Auteur : Threeguesses**

**Note de l'auteur : **_pour SSJL, qui est géniale, adorable, spamtaculaire, et qui a réclamé une histoire porno dans laquelle Alicia et Kalinda partagent un lit. Hem. De toute évidence l'histoire m'a quelque peu échappé._

* * *

La chambre d'hôtel est glaciale.

Kalinda recroqueville les orteils sur le tapis, tout en allumant la cafetière fournie à titre gracieux. Elle a envie de rapporter au lit la tasse ébréchée, mais…

(« _Pitié_, est-ce que quelqu'un peut leur expliquer la valeur d'une découverte de dernière minute ? » siffla Diane. Le bruit de ses colliers entrechoqués sonna comme une mise en garde. « Ou peut-être le concept de _bon sens élémentaire_ ?

- A vrai dire, répondit aimablement Will, ils ont bien soulevé la question assez essentielle de l'utilité d'avoir un enquêteur de Chicago à New York. » Il étendit les mains dans un geste de conciliation. « Allons, Diane. Tu voudrais payer la note pour une septième personne ?

- Oh, essentielle mon cul. » cracha Diane en se tournant vers Kalinda. « Est-ce que vous servirez à quelque chose à New York ? »

Kalinda réfléchit. « Je suis très forte pour héler un taxi. »

A sa gauche, Alicia étouffa un rire.

« On a besoin d'elle, Will. » poursuivit Diane comme si Kalinda n'avait rien dit. (Kalinda ne lui en tint pas rigueur : le numéro de duettistes de Will et Diane ne nécessitait pas de troisième voix.) « C'est toujours le cas, et même si j'adore dire « je te l'avais dit… »

La bagarre ne dura que cinq minutes. Will fournit toutes les répliques attendues « Très bien, tu paieras cela », « Oui, eh bien va donc expliquer _ça_ au client », et « Non, David, on ne peut pas la mettre sur la facture comme conseiller juridique. » - mais il souriait trop pour que cela soit vraiment efficace.

« Bon, bon. » finit-il par dire en riant. Il était écoeurant de voir à quel point lui et Diane s'entendaient bien depuis que Bond était parti, c'était comme d'assister à une seconde lune de miel. « Mettez ça sur les kilomètres aériens de la société, et je ne sais pas moi, Kalinda devra se contenter de partager une chambre avec quelqu'un. »

Un temps mort. Puis :

« Elle peut partager avec moi. »)

Donc. A la place, Kalinda sirote son café dans le fauteuil inconfortable.

* * *

« Comment diable as-tu fait pour te lever et te préparer sans me réveiller ? »

Alicia a sa tête de maman, fatiguée et surmenée. Kalinda pioche sans grand enthousiasme dans le choix qui leur est offert pour le petit déjeuner, et se pousse pour qu'Alicia puisse se glisser derrière elle dans la queue. « Je suis très forte.

- Apparemment, dit Alicia en attrapant une banane. J'ai le sommeil léger. »

(Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle dort de façon désordonnée, les jambes en tailleur, les doigts entortillés dans les draps, le visage en feu et concentré sur l'acte important de dormir. C'est le sommeil des gens résolus.

Kalinda n'en dit rien. )

« J'ai horreur de ces trucs-là. », poursuit distraitement Alicia tout en prenant une louche de salade de fruits. «L'ananas imbibe tout le reste, et ensuite on ne mange plus qu'un assortiment de fruits aromatisés à l'ananas. »

Kalinda esquisse un sourire. Alicia a l'habitude de babiller avant les déclarations préliminaires importantes, troisième avocat ou non. « Tu devrais écrire une lettre. »

Le sourire que lui adresse Alicia en réponse est d'abord contrit, puis en cours de route se transforme en grand sourire oblique. « Je devrais ! » dit-elle en empilant sur son assiette un bagel et un yaourt (les choix respectifs de Will et Diane pour le petit déjeuner). « Trouve-moi une liste de noms à qui l'envoyer.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite.

- S'il te plaît. » Une poignée de serviettes en papier, un couteau en plastique, deux cuillères. Alicia traverse le hall pour les mises au point de dernière minute, portant avec précaution sa charge en équilibre. « A ce soir », lance-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Kalinda contemple son assiette de fraises aromatisées à l'ananas. Eh oui. Ca.

* * *

Kalinda aimerait aller voir Diane faire son numéro devant les avocats new-yorkais (elle est prête à parier cent bons dollars qu'y figureront les multiples rangées de perles réservées aux plaidoiries et ses lunettes rouges), mais le temps est un luxe qu'elle n'a pas. Un procès collectif, les intimidants gratte-ciels new-yorkais, et des gens qui se dégonflent tous azimuts – le parfait cauchemar. Elle passe sa journée à intimider, cajoler et charmer un témoin pour qu'il accepte de comparaître. A midi, elle a mal à la tête, à cinq heures elle a besoin d'un verre. Quand elle finit par se traîner jusqu'à l'hôtel, elle est prête à s'écrouler.

« Ca s'est bien passé. » annonce Alicia. Elle est assise en tailleur sur le lit, en pyjama, fronçant les sourcils devant son ordinateur portable, et Kalinda refuse absolument d'en être toute bête. Elle s'engouffre dans la salle de bain.

« Le juge a déclaré recevable notre première motion. » lui crie Alicia à travers la porte. « Pas la deuxième, mais on savait qu'il y avait peu de chances.

- Super. » répond Kalinda aux échantillons de savon.

« Oui. Will s'inquiète pour le contre-interrogatoire d'Alvares, mais… »

Mais il faut que ce soit une femme, et Diane manque de subtilité, trop de maquillage voyant et de tape à l'œil. Kalinda dirait à Alicia que son visage d'eau dormante est déjà la moitié de son succès, si elle ne pensait pas qu'elle risque de s'en offenser. « Tu t'en tireras très bien.

- J'espère. » dit Alicia comme si elles parlaient de quelqu'un d'autre, comme si cela ne dépendait pas d'elle. Kalinda froisse dans sa main l'emballage du savon.

« Mais oui. » insiste-t-elle en allant se mettre à la porte pour regarder Alicia dans les yeux. « OK ? »

Alicia esquisse le sourire qu'elle réserve aux appareils photos, tendu et fragile. « Merci. »

* * *

Elles ne se couchent pas avant minuit et demi, mais il est évident qu'Alicia est encore sous pression – elle est allongée bien sagement en silence, elle garde tous ses bras et jambes pour elle, mais Kalinda _sent_ la tension se diffuser à travers le matelas. Au bout de dix longues minutes ainsi, elle rabat la couette rugueuse, rallume la lampe.

A la lumière soudaine, Alicia semble pleinement éveillée et épuisée, comme un enfant la nuit de Noël. Elle cligne des yeux mais ne proteste pas quand Kalinda dit : « Viens. » Elle se contente d'attraper leurs passes magnétiques ainsi qu'un pull, et s'arrête pour se nouer les cheveux devant le miroir terni qui surplombe la commode.

Enfin, arrivées aux ascenseurs. « Kalinda, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Kalinda fait un geste. « Là-haut.

- Ah. Bon. » Alicia resserre le pull autour d'elle. Elle ne sourit pas tout à fait, mais le sourire affleure au coin de sa bouche comme une promesse qui rend brûlantes les paumes de Kalinda. « Si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Cependant, je ne pense pas que la situation soit vraiment assez désespérée pour justifier que je me jette du toit. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent avec un léger tintement. « Je ne sais pas », dit Kalinda d'un ton mesuré. « C'est un moyen rapide d'obtenir un ajournement. » Alicia la gratifie d'une tape, d'un air faussement horrifié qui finit par se transformer en rire.

Les portes tintent à nouveau au dernier étage. « Piscine couverte. » déchiffre Alicia. « On va nager ? »

Kalinda hausse les épaules. « Se jeter à l'eau plutôt. » Et lorsqu'Alicia hausse un sourcil. « Viens, tu peux te servir de moi pour t'entraîner au contre-interrogatoire. »

La double porte ne résiste pas bien longtemps (Kalinda tord horriblement son passe, mais elles en ont un autre). A l'intérieur tout est noir et silencieux, aucune lumière à l'exception de la réfraction aqueuse des appliques de la piscine. Kalinda sent le goût de l'eau de javel au fond de sa gorge, l'humidité sur ses bras. Tout est chaud et humide.

Alicia roule le bas de son pyjama et laisse pendre ses jambes dans l'eau du côté profond. Ses cheveux bouclent après la douche qu'elle a prise plus tôt. Kalinda contemple sans en avoir l'air la façon dont ils se détachent au niveau de son cou.

« Tu ne t'asseois pas ? »

Kalinda s'asseoit. (Sur la terrasse. Trois mètres plus loin.) « Bon, vas-y. »

Elles s'entraînent pendant presque une heure. Alicia articule clairement ses arguments, laisse juste la bonne dose de condescendance transparaître dans sa voix, embrasse du regard le plongeoir-jury à chaque fois qu'il le faut. Sa voix résonne d'une façon irréelle sur le carrelage.

« Je pense que ça va maintenant. » finit par dire Kalinda lorsqu'Alicia commence à bâiller tous les trois mots. « Contente-toi … d'imaginer tout le monde en maillot de bain si tu te sens nerveuse. »

* * *

« Merci. » murmure Alicia.

Kalinda est en train de se brosser à nouveau les dents pour se débarrasser du goût métallique du manque de sommeil. Alicia appuyée contre le lavabo, sourit. Elle n'a plus cet air de biche aux abois. « Sincèrement, Kalinda. Merci. »

Appuyée au lavabo, souriante, et _trop près_ - Kalinda prend conscience de l'intention d'Alicia une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne passe à l'acte. A le temps de s'immobiliser, de croiser son propre regard choqué dans le miroir.

La main d'Alicia est chaude et amicale sur son bras. Fraternelle. (Mais : chemin, bonnes intentions, etc., etc. ) Elle a mal calculé son baiser, les bords de leurs bouches se frôlent, rapides et furtifs, et il n'y a tout simplement pas assez de gestes fraternels au monde pour désamorcer cette situation. Tout a le goût de dentifrice et Kalinda ferme les yeux pour les protéger de la brûlante lumière des néons.

« Flûte. » siffle Alicia en s'écartant brusquement au bout d'une minute. Sa voix est rauque d'avoir trop servi. L'eau de javel, le choc. « Ce n'était … pas mon intention. »

Elle essuie la mousse de sa bouche.

Kalinda songe à demander : quelle était ton intention ? Elle pense à s'excuser ou à rassurer Alicia, à l'embrasser de nouveau. La salle de bain sent l'eau de javel, la menthe, et Kalinda a la tête qui tourne.

(Il est vraiment très, très tard.)

Pour finir, Kalinda ne fait rien de tout cela. Elle achève de se brosser les dents et se rince la bouche, se lave les mains avec le savon rêche de l'hôtel. Conduit Alicia jusqu'au lit et lui dit : « Il faut que tu dormes pour demain. » Eteint la lampe, s'allonge, et refuse, refuse, refuse de penser.

* * *

« Alors. » lui dit Alicia en se glissant dans la queue du petit déjeuner. « Apparemment, tu as vraiment la technique pour t'en aller sans faire de bruit. »

Kalinda, qui hésite entre le raisin et les fraises, ne répond pas.

Alicia cale une hanche contre la table, lui bloquant la vue de l'assortiment de fruits. « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je m'étais réveillée ? »

Kalinda réfléchit. Alicia a l'air curieux, pas fâché. Elle semble fatiguée, pas contrariée. « Je t'aurais étouffée avec un oreiller. »

Alicia sourit, tend à Kalinda une serviette en papier. Ensuite, Will arrive pour discuter de la pertinence des antécédents médicaux de leur second témoin, Diane propose de changer l'ordre des questions, et l'affaire, pense Kalinda, en reste là.

(Bien sûr que non.)

* * *

« Putain. » halète Alicia.

Kalinda n'est pas sûre de ce qui l'étonne le plus, le juron ou les _bruits_ qu'émet Alicia. Elle dit réellement « oh » (tout bas, parce que c'est Alicia) mais le _dit_ réellement, comme un acteur ou un mime, Meg Ryan faisant semblant d'avoir un orgasme. Kalinda l'efface de ses lèvres à force de baisers, désirant obtenir quelque chose de moins articulé et de plus essoufflé.

Alicia est adossée à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, contre laquelle Kalinda la plaque des mains, des jambes et des hanches. Elles sont toutes deux légèrement ivres. (Mais rien que légèrement. Pas assez pour que cela serve d'excuse, et Kalinda se serait contentée de boire quelques verres si…)

Le contre-interrogatoire d'Alicia s'était déroulé à merveille, bien sûr. Cette fois Kalinda était dans la salle (parce qu'elle avait un tuyau qui pouvait aider Diane, et non pas – non pas…) et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient tous fini leur journée assis au bar de l'hôtel – Kalinda et Alicia, Will, Diane et Julius, à rire et à porter des toasts aux mines interloquées des avocats de la partie adverse.

Ce qui …

(_Kalinda fait tinter son gin-tonic contre celui d'Alicia qui sourit. Leurs genoux se heurtent sous le bar, leurs coudes se touchent au-dessus. Sous le parfum d'Alicia, Kalinda imagine sentir encore une légère odeur de javel. Elle vide son verre d'un trait, ne se penche pas plus avant pour vérifier_.)

… Erreur.

Et à présent, cela : Alicia halète doucement contre la joue de Kalinda, laisse ses jambes s'écarter juste assez. Kalinda pourrait se mettre à genoux, mais Alicia semble être le genre de femme à se dérober – trop de lumière, pas assez de points d'appui – et de plus, Kalinda veut _regarder_. Un doigt, deux, et les hanches d'Alicia décollent de la porte.

« Seigneur, Kalinda… »

Elles portent encore presque tous leurs vêtements. Kalinda repousse le bord du chemisier d'Alicia, lui mordille la clavicule.

« S'il te plaît, je… »

Alicia cesse alors de parler, cesse de dire « oh », et se met à faire du _bruit_. Kalinda la plaque contre la porte tandis que les spasmes commencent.

Alicia se raidit pendant un long moment, soupire en redescendant. En principe, Kalinda en profiterait pour battre en retraite – aller dans la salle de bains, se laver les mains- mais Alicia s'effondre en avant, sur Kalinda, au lieu de s'effondrer contre la porte, et Kalinda se retrouve en train de repousser en arrière des cheveux emmêlés, de prendre son temps pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Oh. » répète Alicia, les yeux toujours fermés.

Kalinda esquisse un petit sourire dont elle presse les bords sur les lèvres d'Alicia. « Mm-hmm. »

« On a un lit, tu sais. » murmure Alicia en lui rendant son sourire. « Ou c'était juste pour frimer ? »

Kalinda lui mordille l'oreille, le cou. « Je frime mieux avec plus de place. »

Alicia rit. « Je veux bien le croire. Tu me donnes cinq minutes ? »

* * *

(En fait, Kalinda avait pris conscience environ un an après le début de leur amitié qu'elle courait à sa perte.

Deux semaines après Noël, et les décorations du commissariat du 18e district étaient encore en place, les guirlandes enroulées autour des rambardes de sécurité. Il leur fallait des photos de suspects, elles étaient assises dans la salle d'attente, et avaient trop chaud dans leur manteau.

Cela se produisit tout d'un coup, comme un éboulement, comme une inondation soudaine. Kalinda se souvient du moment exact.

Alicia était en train de lui parler tout en regardant dans une autre direction, c'était à propos de l'un ou l'autre de ses enfants. Kalinda n'était pas en train de l'écouter, mais de la regarder en douce, quand soudain Alicia tourna la tête et la prit sur le fait. Elle eut un sourire vif et ravageur, et détourna de nouveau le regard presque aussitôt.

Oh, pensa Kalinda. Puis, plus clairement : merde.

Alicia avait continué à parler, insouciante, tandis qu'une terrible certitude envahissait Kalinda, lui retournait le cœur et la clouait sur place. C'était comme de regarder une voiture se fracasser. Elle savait comment cela allait finir : elle avait vu le film, lu la pièce, et il n'y manquait plus que le carnage.

Merde, pensa-t-elle.)

* * *

Donc.

Kalinda assise sur le lit écoute l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle envisage de forcer le minibar, histoire de fournir un meilleur alibi que trois gin-tonic dilués. (Mais – elle veut se rappeler. En compensation après avoir dormi trois nuits à côté d'Alicia, à respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau, après des mois, _des années_. Oui, Kalinda veut se rappeler. )

Alicia émerge de la salle de bain. Il ne lui reste que ses sous-vêtements et une mince enveloppe bleu pâle. Elle est nerveuse, timide, les bras croisés contre elle et les coudes serrés dans les mains. Il est possible qu'elles soient trop sobres pour cela.

Kalinda s'en moque.

Les draps de l'hôtel sont froids et glissants, bordés bien net d'une main experte. Alicia est chaude et souple, allongée sur le ventre, et fait le dos rond sous les caresses de Kalinda. Elle a des clavicules magnifiques, deux fossettes symétriques au bas de la colonne vertébrale, et jamais, plus jamais, Kalinda ne sera capable de la regarder à l'avenir sans se rappeler _cela_ - la courbe de son dos, ses doigts agrippés à la tête du lit, son gémissement étouffé.

(« Qui - _oh_ - qui a la chambre d'à côté ?

- Julius, je crois. » Kalinda fait vriller ses doigts, et la bouche d'Alicia s'arrondit en un hoquet. « Chut. » lui murmure Kalinda dans le cou, dans l'odeur d'herbe fraîche derrière son oreille. A présent elles sont toutes deux haletantes. « Alicia, chérie, il ne faut pas faire de _bruit_…

- Peux _pas_ - »)

Elles finissent par faire une pause, acheter des bretzels hors de prix au minibar, s'étaler de tout leur long en travers du lit en envisageant le chocolat. Il est minuit, l'heure du crime. Elles ont ouvert une fenêtre, et le printemps new-yorkais filtre jusqu'à elles, les klaxons des taxis et les sirènes. La brise a une odeur d'asphalte mouillé.

« Maintenant je suis bien réveillée. » chuchote Alicia contre la bouche de Kalinda. Son sourire a un goût salé.

Kalinda ne voit pas comment leur relation professionnelle fera pour s'en remettre.

* * *

Kalinda se réveille en pilote automatique, est à moitié hors du lit avant de se rappeler. Ce n'est pas Chicago. Pas une aventure d'un soir sans visage. Pas d'échappatoires, pas même un canapé sur lequel dormir.

« Quelle heure il est ? » marmonne Alicia, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux à moitié ouverts, bien sûr, _bien sûr_, elle a le sommeil léger au pire moment possible.

« Un peu plus de trois heures. » répond machinalement Kalinda.

Le regard d'Alicia est trop sagace pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de se réveiller. « Bon, eh bien, on pourra en faire toute une histoire demain matin. » Ses doigts sont fermes sur le bras de Kalinda.

Kalinda se glisse de nouveau entre les draps, à moitié résignée, à moitié autre chose. Alicia ne lui lâche pas le poignet.

* * *

(Au commissariat du 18e district, ce que voulait dire Kalinda par « merde », c'était qu'Alicia avait un sourire magnifique - un sourire magnifique et _hétéro_ et _mariée_ - et oui, Kalinda était amoureuse d'elle, sans doute, oui, mais pire, _pire_, c'était aussi un béguin, sans espoir, adolescent et stupide.)

« Le vol est à quatre heures. » dit Alicia en se matérialisant près des scones. « Trois millions, c'est un bon prix pour un accord.

- Meilleur qu'on ne l'espérait. » répond Kalinda. Les fraises ont toujours le goût d'ananas. Là-bas, près des ascenseurs, Will et Diane divertissent le groupe avec leur étrange numéro de duettistes.

« Oui. Ecoute, tout le monde sort s'offrir un brunch pour fêter ça, mais… » Alicia tord une cuiller en plastique, détourne le regard à l'autre bout du hall, évite de croiser celui de Kalinda. « Mais il y a du café dans notre chambre d'hôtel, sans compter ce chocolat à sept dollars qu'on a fini par ne pas manger. »

Kalinda repose soigneusement son assiette. « Le petit déjeuner des champions. »

Le sourire d'Alicia est comme le soleil.

Plus tard, dans la baignoire de l'hôtel, peu profonde, trop petite et pleine d'eau en train de refroidir. « Alors, quand on sera de retour à Chicago… »

Alicia se mord la lèvre. Elle a du shampoing dans les cheveux. Un peu plus tôt, elle attirait les jambes de Kalinda par-dessus ses cuisses, glissait une main au milieu, et écopait de l'eau sur le cou et les bras de Kalinda jusqu'à ce que celle-ci rejette la tête en arrière en hoquetant.

Kalinda pourrait lui faire oublier sa question d'un baiser pourrait garder la bouche ouverte contre celle d'Alicia jusqu'à ce que la question batte en retraite au fond de leur gorge.

Mais.

Kalinda fait glisser ses doigts du haut en bas le long du sillon de la colonne vertébrale d'Alicia. Ses mains ne tremblent pas. « Je n'ai jamais été partisane de « ce qui se passe à New York reste à New York », dit-elle. Puis elle se retire pour attendre la réponse d'Alicia.


End file.
